Sheet stacking tray assemblies are known in the art and described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,390 to Clark et al. Conventional sheet stacking tray assemblies include a lead edge that is a continuous surface against which a stack of paper is registered.
Conventional sheet stacking tray assemblies also typically include a pivotal elevate plate. A clearance usually exists between an elevate plate edge and the lead edge to allow for free movement of the elevate plate. However, this clearance tends to increase as the elevate plate is raised and sheets are fed from the top of the stack. When the last few pages of the stack are fed, it is common for one or more sheets to become trapped in the gap between the elevate plate and the lead edge of the tray. The trapped sheets may become damaged as the elevate plate descends to its original position. Trapped and/or damaged sheets are difficult to feed into the paper path and can cause paper jams. Paper jams, in turn, can frustrate customers and can reduce the overall feeding quality and capabilities of the machine.